


Fire Drills, and demon mating

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: She cannot believe this. She's outside, soaking wet in her pajamas, with horrible bed head, next to her crush.At least she's not the only one.-/-Apparently demon mating is a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rin and Yukio are girls that's the only genderswap here. Ren x Suguro, Yukio x Shiemi.

She is pissed beyond all belief.

She's soaked, standing outside in a tank top and shorts, next to Yuki, in her large t-shirt and sweats and lopsided glasses. Izumo also looks pissed from where she's sitting on the grass, in a sweatshirt and shorts. Her hair is in a sloppy ponytail, and Rin is disappointed that they missed the chance to see her hair down once again.

Konekomaru and Shima are talking about something, in their plain matching pajamas, which makes her almost laugh when she catches Izumo glance at them and roll her eyes. Shiemi from next to Izumo, in her long nightgown, is talking to Izumo(who'said definitely not paying attention). She's got a sweatshirt on, graciously and surprisingly given to her by Bon.

Speak of the asshole. He has the nerve to have no shirt on, and boxers, which next to her own, is the most revealing. He, in a word, is ripped. She turns way blushing.

"Okay!". Memphisto appears in a puff of smoke, startling them all. Her tail twitches back and and forth frustratedly. He never comes with good news. "Our sprinkler system is malfunction, so for tonight you'll have to bunk with these two lucky gals!".

He'd teleported between her and Yuki, pulling them into an akward hug. 

"What?!". The twins shouted!

"Oh boy". Izumo groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons mate apparently. Or at least female ones do.

Rin Okumura was pressed against the door to her bedroom, cursing her luck, god, and Satan all at the same time.

Their whole class was outside her and Yuki's shared room and she was neary having a panic attack. "Rin, let me in. What's wrong?". Yuki's voice, ever reassuring, came through the door."

They were sisters and they told each other everything. Maybe she could help? She moved Yuki's desk from in front of the door (which required summoning some demon strength) and quickly pulled her sister in, before putting everything back.

"Rin-". Yuki was cut off. "I don't know what's wrong with wrong me!". She whisper yelled, knowing that everyone would definitely be eavesdropping.

"What do you mean?".

"I mean I'm super horny. Like major. And I feel like if I don't do-the-do with someone immediately I'm gonna combust". She was ansty, moving from foot to foot trying to relieve the feeling in her belly.

"O-oh". Yuki didn't seem to be expecting that judging by the look on her face. "Well, I should've expected this, it is spring". At Rin's confused head tilt she sighed. "Most female demons go through a heat, where they have to mate with a male during spring. It's why that month is usually more...peaceful".

Rin was mortified. "I don't wanna do...that!". She remembered to keep her voice down. "At least not here, now, or because of this!".

"Just stay locked up in here. If you fight it long enough it should pass in a day or so. I'll keep everyone away, and since we have the dorm to ourselves you should be fine".

Rin sighed collapsing on her bed. "That's the thing, I don't know if I can". She grunted. "Control myself. I feel on the verge of-". A quiet moan fell out of her mouth. "On the verge of insanity or something".

"What?"

"Uh...Rin". Rin looked up to see her sister pointing at her, and quickly pulled her hand from between her legs. "See! I don't even realize I'm doing it". She tugged at her hair. "I'm going crazy".

"Just relax. I'll get everyone out, don't worry". She started towards the door but stopped. "Could you uh..

“What?”. She snapped. 

“Never mind. I’ll clear everyone someone else. Just try to control yourself, okay?”.

“Okay.... just hurry back okay?”.

“I will”.

-/-


End file.
